


Don't Play With Your Food (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Victoriano, Es una especie de Fic para Halloween, Gen, Harry Potter Raises Tom Riddle, Harry quedó atrapado con 13 años por la eternidad, Inadecuadas maneras de comer, M/M, Se supone que es humor, Universo Alterno-Vampiros, Vampiro! Tom Ryddle, pero hay algo de angst por allí, época victoriana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Tom tiene problemas con los nuevos hábitos alimenticios de Harry. Ya ha tenido suficiente de la sangre manchando sus antiguas y costosas alfombras. Harry necesita volver a comer como un vampiro decente, y Tom hará todo lo posible para lograrlo.*Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34.





	Don't Play With Your Food (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Play With Your Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251821) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.  
No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

.

**Nota de autor:**

Esta historia está basada en un dibujo que hice y publiqué en Tumblr (.

Harry tiene 578 años, pero parece de trece/catorce.

Tom tiene 767 años, y se ve de 28.

Año 1885.

.

**Don’t play with your food**

Por Fairygirl34

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

Los vampiros son elegantes, inhumanamente bellos y perfectos en todo lo que hacen.

En la mayoría de los casos.

Tom piensa mientras observa con disgusto la repugnante manera en que comía su pequeño amante. No sabía la razón por la que Harry había empezado a comer como un vampiro recién nacido, ¡ya tenía más de quinientos años! ¡Aún cuando estaba atrapado en un cuerpo de trece por toda la eternidad! Era como ver comer a un pequeño niño humano. ¡Era inaceptable!

Tom ha estado tardando de hacer que Harry comiera de forma adecuada, como un normal vampiro experimentado tal como eran hasta hace dos meses, pero sus intentos no han dado resultados.

Bebe de la copa de vino llena de sangre –porque al menos _él_ _sí_ tiene decencia-; Tom sabía que las manchas de sangre que aterrizan en la muy antigua y ostentosa alfombra en el suelo de su sala necesita una buena limpieza, de lo contrario estaría manchada y arruinada de forma permanente… como todas las demás que había perdido en este par de meses gracias a la inadecuada forma de comer de Harry.

A Tom no le importaba sí quería torturar a sus víctimas antes de alimentarse–Tom está completamente a favor de eso-, pero Harry no tenía porqué romper el cuello de su comida como una bestia rabiosa en la _casa_ y manchar las alfombras.

¡Para eso tenían un calabozo!

Después de lo que parecieron horas con Harry desgarrando y jugando con su comida, el pequeño diablillo, al fin, _al fin_ terminó y dejó caer el cuerpo ya seco de sangre, pero la alfombra ya estaba arruinada. Tom sabe que prácticamente era un caso perdido. Sería ya la quinta en esta semana.

¡Necesitaba poner orden y mostrarle a Harry, a la fuerza si era necesario, que dejara de comer como un cerdo sin cultura! ¡Eran mucho mejor que eso!

—¡Ese humano sabía muy bien! —Harry sonrió feliz y saciado.

El rostro impasible de Tom no expresaba nada, pero podía admitir en su interior que Harry se miraba demasiado adorable con sus enormes ojos verdes y boca ensangrentada. Sonríe ligeramente divertido ante el lindo puchero que ahora mostraba el más pequeño de altura.

»Pero aún tengo un poco de hambre.

Quería besarlo hasta la inconsciencia, lamer la sangre en su rostro, hacerle el amor y-

Tom se recompuso ante ese último pensamiento. Dormir con Harry tendría que esperar, tenía que hacerle ver que comer como un animal salvaje no estaba permitido en su casa.

Agarrando su pañuelo, Tom limpió el rostro del moreno con una señal de desaprobación.

—Harry, querido, te he dicho muchas veces lo mucho que detesto tus recientes hábitos alimentarios. Esta es la quinta vez en _esta semana_ que has arruinado otra alfombra. —Tom pellizca el puente de la nariz del otro después de terminar de limpiarle su rostro—. ¡¿Por qué no puedes volver a comer, ya sabes, normal?!

Harry se le queda mirando fijo por un momento antes de rodar los ojos—. ¡Eso es porque me dijiste que te enamoraste de mí cuando me estaba alimentando y cubierto de sangre hace ya varios siglos! —Harry le responde un poco irritado.

—¡Sí, pero eso fue hace años! ¡Ya estamos en el siglo 19! ¡Somos mucho más cultos que eso! —Tom dice exasperado.

Esta no era la Edad Media. Aunque todavía encuentra a Harry increíblemente hermoso y mortal cuando se alimenta, este no era el momento para pensar aquello.

Tom no espera la intensa mirada que el otro le da. O las sangrientas lágrimas que caen de los ojos verdes de Harry. Y hablaba de reales lágrimas de sangre.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya no te atraigo más! —Harry llora.

Tom está completamente confundido ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. — Eso no es cierto. Aún te adoro.

¿Cómo habían pasado de los mal hábitos alimenticios de Harry a decir que ya no le atraía?! Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el de mayor edad estaba un poco desorientado ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—Oh. Sólo me _adoras_, ¿eh? Ya veo. ¡Bueno, espero que ella y tú tengan un excelente matrimonio! —Harry exclama con dureza.

Ahora Tom está realmente confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Porque era evidente que Harry estaba molesto por algo, y estaba usando su reciente forma de comer como berrinche y forma para llamar la atención.

—Te escuché hablar con Cygnus Black sobre una propuesta de matrimonio con Bellatrix. ¡Sé que está enamorada de ti, pero _nunca_ _pensé_ que estarías de acuerdo con casarte con esa perra! —Harry grita, lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

De repente todo tenía sentido para Tom.

Estaba un poco molesto que incluso después de todos estos años, Harry todavía estaba un poco inseguro de su relación, sobre todo desde que Harry siempre estará atrapado en su cuerpo de trece años, mientras que Tom parecía estar en sus treinta.

—Oh Harry, cariño —Tom arrulla suavemente, abrazando a Harry con fuerza—. Todo fue un malentendido. Te lo aseguro.

—Pero… pero… te escuché—Harry se lamentó—, sobre una posible boda, un dote, ¡incluso niños! ¡Niños, Tom!

Tom pasa una mano por el cabello desordenado de Harry, alejando con eso el dolor en su amado.

—Sí, es cierto que Cygnus y yo estábamos hablando de un matrimonio con Bellatrix, pero solo se trataba de su matrimonio con Rodolphus Lestrange y lo ventajoso que sería esto para ambas familias.

Harry sollozo un poco. —¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, amor.

Tom frota suavemente su pañuelo a través de las mejillas de Harry, quitando sus lágrimas de sangre de su juvenil rostro eterno.

—Cygnus me ofreció a Bellatrix para casarme con ella, pero rápido me negué porque nadie podía tomar tu lugar —Tom le dijo—. De todos modos, creo que iba a terminar matando a Bellatrix antes de nuestro primer año de casados.

—Eres un poco –muy- exigente, pero te amo tal y como eres.

La pareja se quedó allí tomando el sol en los brazos del otro; un momento de serenidad y calma, ignorando el cuerpo al lado de ellos.

—¡Pero tengo que hacerte saber, Harry, que esto muy disgustado con tu forma de comer! ¡Esas alfombras eran antiguas! ¡Y caras! —Tom resopló, luchando por no sonreír.

Harry sonrió con descaro. —Creo que podría cambiarlos. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Tom solo rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma gentil. Era un mocoso impertinente, pero así lo amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor:
> 
> ¡Feliz Samhain!  
Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.  
¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre muy agradecidos.
> 
> Nos vemos en otros proyectos,
> 
> ¡Tengan buenas lecturas!  
Alyssa S.


End file.
